


Home Sweet Home

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins move into Roman Reigns' place, but The Big Dog starts to really question whether that was such a good idea...





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> HIT THAT KUDOS BUTTON IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE! ♡♥ :D

Roman Reigns was seriously starting to regret his decision to let Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins move in with him... was his wife Galina really okay with this? Would they truly be alright with his next door neighbors? Could he drink even a little bit of alcohol in front of Dean? And that was just the beginning of his worries...

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can just tell them to turn back aroun-" Roman said, before getting interrupted.

"Shhh, lets go help them with their stuff." Galina said, opening the front door.

"Knock, knock." Roman said, as he tapped on the side window.

"Uce!" Dean said, as he began to open the side door.

"Help us get these heavy boxes!" Seth said, as he lifted one up to hand over to The Big Dog.

...

"Well, that didn't take forever..." Roman sarcastically said, as he threw the last box down on the ground.

"You can thank little princess over here for that." Dean said, glancing over at Seth then staring back at him.

"Listen, I would love to, but my wife and I have to leave for a second... mind taking over for awhile?" Roman said, praying in his mind that he would just say yes.

"Sure... I mean I know how much you wanna see that Mr. Rogers movie." Seth said, giving him a smirk.

"Dude, I told you not in front of Dean!" Roman said, playfully slapping his arm.

"Have fun you two." Dean said, jokingly pushing them out of the door.

"So, you hungry?" Seth said, looking at the shiny watch on his wrist.

"Starving..." Dean said, as he started rubbing his stomach.

...

"Finally..." Dean said, as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Take a set." Seth said, as he placed some unrecoverable food down in front of him.

"Is this really editable?" Dean said, lifting up the plate to smell it.

"It's healthy..." Seth said, taking a seat right next to him.

"Not eating it, Rollins." Dean said, sliding the plate away.

"Oh, come on." Seth said, reaching for it along with a spoon.

"But I want you to feed it to me instead." Dean said, with a smirk.

"Whatever, if that'll make you eat it..." Seth said, shaking his head as he slightly laughed.

Dean then held open his mouth with his tongue sticking out as Seth started to fed him, "Oops, sorry!" Dean said, not closing his mouth in time, which resulted in some of it slipping down his chin.

"Don't be." Seth said, leaning over so that he could lick it off for him, which sent chills down Dean's body.

"Wait, my lips." Dean said, trying to hold in his laughter.

Seth then playfully shook his head before leaning over again to brush his wet tongue against his moist lips from side to side, making his own heart skip a few beats.

"Kiss me, idiot." Seth said, after licking off every drop.

"Ugh, finally you b!tch." Dean said, slamming his lips against his, Seth then let his tongue slip into his mouth, letting their tongues tangle together with their hands up in each others hair.

Dean then suddenly broke the intense kiss to help Seth pull off his shirt, before yanking off his own over his head, "Love that body!" Seth said, giving him another wet kiss, which made a drop of saliva drip down Dean's face, but Seth was more than happy to lick it right off for him, before slowly kissing his way straight down to his neck, causing Dean to softly moaning out, which made Seth's knees buckle from the small noises.

"We really should've saw-" Galina said, stopping right in her tracks when she caught sight of the two of them.

"Get a room!" Roman said, covering his wife's eyes.

"Sh!t, you said you'd be back later!" Seth said, as he looked around the kitchen for his now missing tee shirt.

"And since when has my kitchen become a make out session?!" Roman said, before Galina whispered something in his ear to try and come him down.

"Look, it won't happen again." Dean said, as Seth passed him back his tee shirt.

"You bet it won't." Roman said, before turning around to head into the living room with Galina.

"Yikes, we really missed up." Seth said, rubbing the back of his neck in distress.

"But it's okay, 'cause it won't happen again..." Dean said, lacing his hands into his own.

...

"Galina... I'm really starting to have second thoughts about the boys staying here." Roman said, as they both sat on the couch.

"Well, it's too late now..." Galina said, pointing around the living room at their endless amount of stuff.

Roman didn't say anything, but simply nodded his head in agreement - it'd be b!tchy of him to kick them out... they're supposed to be friends, and he needs to make sure that Dean somehow remains sober.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fanfic cause words cant describe how happy it makes me! ♡♥ :)


End file.
